User blog:Alexray35/Sly Cooper Articles: Bentley, Carmelita and Murray
http://playstationallstarsfanfictionroyale.wikia.com/wiki/Carmelita_Fox ---- Carmelita is one of the main protaganists of the Sly Cooper series. He is one of Alexray35's DLC characters for PlayStation All-Stars 2. Biography I'LL BE SEEING YOU SOON...RINGTAIL Carmelita is a Mexican vixen with brownish orange fur, a mole under her left eye, and waist-length black hair tied in a braid at shoulder level. Her ensemble includes a dark blue midriff-baring bra top that zips in the front, form-fitting dark blue pants, and a choker which her Interpol badge hangs from. She wears a light brown leather jacket and yellow gloves. She wears a lone earring on her left ear. On her feet are long black boots. THE LEGACY OF CARMELITA: *''Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus'' *''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' *''Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves'' *''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time'' Arcade Opening Rival Ending Gameplay Quotes and Taunts Taunts Quote Intros and Outros Introduction Winning Screen Losing Screen Costumes Officer *The default aparence of Carmelita, based on her appearance in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. *Blue coat *Red coat *Green coat Ultimate Carmelita *Ultimate costume from Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. *Yellom skin *Purple skin *Green skin Bellidancer *An outfist from Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. *Red pants *Blue pants *Green pants Minion Neyla Neyla can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Carmelita. Gallery ---- http://playstationallstarsfanfictionroyale.wikia.com/wiki/Murray ---- Murray is one of the main protaganists of the Sly Cooper series. He is one of Alexray35's DLC characters for PlayStation All-Stars 2. Biography FEAR THE MURRAY Murray is a strong, muscular but slightly round hippopotamus who serves as the getaway driver and later team tough guy and fighter for the game's title character. He met both Sly and Bentley when the three of them were growing up in the Happy Camper Orphanage. Murray's driving skill came from his job as a pizza delivery boy, during which he hot-wired cars and was eventually fired for dropping (and, possibly eating) too many pizzas. THE LEGACY OF MURRAY: *''Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus'' *''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' *''Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves'' *''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time'' Arcade Opening Rival Ending Gameplay Quotes and Taunts Taunts Quote Intros and Outros Introduction Winning Screen Losing Screen Costumes Fighter *The default aparence of Murray, based on his appearance in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. *Yellow t-shirt. *Red t-shirt. *Orange t-shirt. Ultimate Murray *Ultimate costume from Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. *Red skin. *Green skin. *Yellow skin. Pilot *An outfist from Sly 2: Band of Thieves. *Red skin *Blue skin *Yellow skin Minion Guru Guru can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Murray. Gallery ---- http://playstationallstarsfanfictionroyale.wikia.com/wiki/Bentley ---- Bentley is one of the main protaganists of the Sly Cooper series. He is one of Alexray35's DLC characters for PlayStation All-Stars 2. Biography ONCE AGAIN, BRAINS TRIUMPH OVER BRAWN Bentley is the brains and explosives expert in the Cooper Gang, making all the plans for the heist. He also has two broken legs and is in a wheelchair. However, this does not stop stop him from going out into the field...or for showing All-Stars opponents whose boss. THE LEGACY OF BENTLEY: *''Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus'' *''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' *''Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves'' *''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time'' Arcade Opening Rival Ending Gameplay Quotes and Taunts Taunts Quote Intros and Outros Introduction Winning Screen Losing Screen Costumes Turtle Carapace *The default aparence of Bentley, based on his appearance in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. *Red costume. *Purple costume. *Orange costume. Ultimate Bentley *Ultimate costume from Sly 2: Band of Thieves. *Red skin. *Green skin. *Orange skin. Old will *The default aparence of Bentley in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. *Red skin *Yellow skin *White skin Minion Penelope Penelope can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Bentley. Gallery TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts